1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode comb for a micromechanical component, and to a manufacturing method for an electrode comb.
2. Description of Related Art
A micromirror having an electrostatic drive is often used for deflecting optical beams, e.g., in barcode scanners and in projection systems, or for switching optical data links. For adjusting the micromirror, the micromirror may be induced to vibrate at its natural frequency. This is known as the resonant mode of the micromirror. An electrostatic drive having two electrode structures situated in a plane is used for the resonant mode in most cases.
The resonant mode of the micromirror allows great deflections of the micromirror for a comparatively low energy input, although only via a sinusoidal vibration at a frequency equal to the natural frequency of the micromirror. A reflected beam of the micromirror oscillating at its natural frequency scans the center of an image very rapidly and scans an edge of the image comparatively slowly, possibly resulting in problems in signal analysis. In addition, an adjustment of a micromirror in two spatial directions is difficult to accomplish via the resonant mode, in particular to allow projection in lines, and is associated with poor image resolution. An image constructed via the resonant mode often makes an out-of-focus impression on an observer based on the Lissajous figure in particular.
To circumvent these problems, a micromirror adjustable in at least one direction via a quasistatic mode is often used in line-by-line projection of video images. The electronic drive here often has two electrode combs situated one above the other and offset in parallel to one another, so-called OOP (out-of-plane) electrode combs. As an alternative to the OOP electrode combs, the electrostatic drive may also have electrode combs positioned at an inclination to one another, frequently referred to as AVC (angular vertical combs). When two AVC electrode combs are used, the stator electrode comb is rotated out of its mounting plane, so that even without a voltage applied between the electrode combs, the electrode fingers of the stator electrode comb protrude into the electrode interspaces of the actuator electrode comb. The placement of the two electrode combs at an inclination to one another is implemented, for example, via a mechanical influence, preferably at the time of packaging the two electrode combs, or by a shaping step.